Stuck In A Loop
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After a bad day at school, Helga works with Phoebe on an experiment... only for something to affect her when she turns it on. Now, she's reliving the same day again! Will this be Helga's chance to turn her day around, or will she even get sick of the day? Will she ever get out of the loop? Slight Arnold x Helga
1. A Tired Morning

Here's a brand new Hey Arnold story I thought up! Though technically it would be more science fiction, I figured this would be a good plot for a Hey Arnold episode or something along those lines! Either way, I hope you enjoy this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **6:02 AM**

As per usual, in the Pataki household, the rays of sunshine awoke Helga G. Pataki as she yawned, getting out of bed.

"Well, here we go with another boring tedious day." Helga sighed as she started fishing around for her pink bow in her drawer. Upon finding her bow, she heard the sounds of something frying from downstairs.

"Cooking sounds from the kitchen?" Helga said in surprise. "Either Miriam must be in a very good mood, OR..."

* * *

"Baby sister, good morning!" Olga smiled as she gave Helga a big hug, which Helga didn't return.

"Of course." Helga sighed, adjusting her bow as she showered and dressed up today.

"Come, come, sit down. I made you breakfast!" Olga smiled as she led Helga over to the table, where eggs Florentine, sausages and an orange were present on the table.

Helga gave a bit of a smile. "Heh, I guess the only good thing about you coming over at home is that you cook good meals."

"Awwww... thanks, Helga, but it's not really my best work." Olga blushed.

Helga sighed, knowing Olga was oblivious to Helga's obvious hint that sometimes, she and the family would usually eat take-out (though Miriam did try to make meals every so often, but there weren't too many).

"Hey... is there a drink that goes with this breakfast?" Helga asked, raising an eyebrow upon noticing the lack of a beverage near her plate.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Helga, you're right. Let me see what we have..." Olga smiled as she opened up the fridge as she examined the contents. "Hmmm... well, it's pretty lacking in the fridge. Oh, there's a carton of milk!"

Olga smiled as she opened up the carton... before a green wisp came out and inflared Olga's nostrils. "Ugh! How long has this been in here?"

Olga then looked at the expiration date, which literally read, "You don't wanna know!"

"Sheesh... doesn't Mom or Dad check their expirations dates when at the store? It's like you guys forget there's milk here." Olga muttered. "Let me see if there's..."

Helga paused. "You know what, Olga. It's fine. I can eat without juice or milk."

"Are you sure?" Olga asked, curiously.

"Don't worry about it, really." Helga sighed, starting to eat.

* * *

After breakfast, Olga offered to drive Helga to school. Well, offering was just too generous of a word for Helga to use for Olga. Olga insisted she would drive her little sister. Helga, knowing she probably wouldn't find a way out of this, decided to go along with it, knowing she might get a scolding from Big Bob or Miriam later on if she didn't ride with Olga.

"Have a good day at school, baby sister!" Olga smiled as she kissed Helga on the cheek, much to her disgust.

"Yeah, whatever..." Helga frowned as she went out of the car as Helga started walking up to PS 118, sighing.

"Hey, Helga! Glad I caught up with you!" Phoebe smiled as she was near the doors of PS 118, waiting for her.

"Morning, Pheebs." Helga sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"Well... I'm working on a little science project and I need a little help with it." Phoebe explained.

"Ah, got you. What is it? Baking soda volcano, the discovery of germs, how to make uranium-238?" Helga asked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Oh, ha ha."

Helga and Phoebe then heard a familiar yelp as they turned to see Lila tripping on a branch, walking with Rhonda and Nadine.

Rhonda quickly grabbed Lila, pulling her up. "Better keep an eye out. The new gardeners are cutting down some branches of the trees that are being planted around the school.

"Thanks, Rhonda." Lila said in relief as the three of them started walking up the steps. "Morning, Helga, morning Phoebe."

"Phoebe, Helga." Rhonda smiled, nodding to Phoebe and smiling, whilst glaring at Helga when it came to her name.

"Hey girls." Nadine smiled and nodded towards the two of them as the three went along their way.

Helga shook her head as she glared towards Lila. Phoebe sighed as she coughed. "Helga, eyes on me."

"S-sorry." Helga sighed, turning back to Phoebe as she sighed. "You were saying?"

"Anyway, I need your help with a science project." Phoebe said, taking off her backpack and pulling out a white metal machine that looked like a phonograph. "It's merely complete, but I need a tester in order for it to work."

Helga sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"After school, I need your help with the project." Phoebe explained.

Helga groaned. "Pheebs, does it have to be immediately after school, because all of us are going to Gerald Field to do baseball practice..."

"Oh, that's right, baseball practice." Phoebe groaned. "Well, that's no problem. The experiment I have in mind won't take any more than a couple of minutes. And Gerald Field sounds perfect for conducting my experiment!"

"Phoebe, I..." Helga sighed. "Okay, fine. Tell you what. I'll give you my answer after school."

"All right, Helga. But I know this invention will work!" Phoebe smiled as she entered inside.

Helga shook her head as she followed her friend into school, hoping that today would at least be tolerable...

Little did she know was that once again, she would unintentionally have another bad day where things would not go right for her.

* * *

And we'll end our first chapter here! How did you guys like it? I know the first couple of chapters will be a little slow at first, but the main plot will come in. Just be patient around that time. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Late Homework and Banned Spitballs

Here's the next chapter! Sorry I took so long to get back, but other projects became my focus. Fortunately, I'll try to see if I can update this every once in a while! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the school, at their lockers, Arnold and Gerald were getting their books out of their lockers as they closed it up.

"I'm personally a little excited, Gerald!" Arnold smiled. "I can't wait to listen to the baseball game tomorrow!"

"You said it, man!" Gerald smiled. "Though I hear there's going to be a surprise person coming in to sing the National Anthem."

"Who's that?" Arnold asked.

"They were going to say on the radio, but I didn't hear it in time." Gerald said. "Maybe we'll catch it in the radio after school."

"All right, sounds fair." Arnold said as he and Gerald started heading towards class... but not before Arnold accidentally bumped into Helga, who was just happening to go around the corner. "Oop! Helga!"

"Arnold!" Helga said in her usual, surprised breathtaking voice... before shaking her head and doing her usual demeanor. "Do you just like running into people and pushing them down? Because you keep doing that!"

"Sorry, Helga." Arnold sighed as he rolled his eyes, getting up and walking past her.

"You better be." Helga growled as Gerald glared at her, before sighing towards Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded, as if understanding what Gerald was sighing about before she watched Gerald go on his way, following Arnold. She then turned to Helga as the two of them were pretty close to their locker. "Helga, must you do this every day?"

"Why not?" Helga shrugged as she opened her locker and examined her teeth as she picked out of it.

Phoebe looked a little uncomfortable as she said, "Please don't do that, Helga. That's really unsanitary."

"Oh look, a classic germaphobe in her natural habitat." Helga rolled her eyes. "Suck it up, Pheebs!"

Phoebe sighed as she went over. "Well, I'll be over at my locker and getting my things..."

"You do that..." Helga said. "I'll meet you over at Mr. Simmons' classroom."

As Phoebe walked off, Helga nodded as she was about to pick up her books. Helga gave a nod as she picked up her books and filed them in order.

* * *

Helga gave a sigh as she sat down at her chair as she got comfortable, Mr. Simmons coming in and starting the morning class as all eyes were drawn to him.

"Now, before we start our lessons, I would like your math homework from last night, if you please." Mr. Simmons smiled as he walked around, collecting homework from the students.

Helga gave a nod as she fished around for her folder... then yelped as she looked around her folder in a panic. _"Where is it, where is it, where is it..."_

Her eyes then started to shrink as she had just remembered... last night at her desk, Helga was trying to do some homework... and she was thanking the skies that it was a quiet night last night... she guessed it was mainly due to Miriam and Bob picking Olga up at the airport... but she didn't care that night, another poem idea had struck Helga's mind, and she left her homework to start writing it down in her Arnold shrine. She facepalmed.

"Helga?" Mr. Simmons asked as he came over to her. "Your homework?"

Helga chuckled nervously... then sighed. "Sorry, Mr. Simmons. I had a lot going on and... I forgot my homework."

Everyone looked over at Helga and gave a slight chuckle... except for Phoebe and Arnold, the former just groaning as she put her head down to shake it, with Arnold looking surprised at Helga.

Mr. Simmons looked disappointed, but gave a smile to Helga anyway. "You know, Helga, forgetting homework is never a good thing."

Helga groaned. "Yeah, that much is obvious."

"I trust that you'll remember your homework for tomorrow, along with today's?" Mr. Simmons asked.

Helga groaned as she held her head. "Yes, yes I will."

Mr. Simmons smiled. "Good. I'll let it go, but just know I'll have to mark your homework from yesterday as late."

"I understand." Helga groaned as she held her head.

"Well, anyway, today's history lesson is about the interesting tale of the Revolutionary War. Back in 1776, George Washington, John Adams, Ben Franklin and Thomas Jefferson gathered together to sign the Declaration..." Mr. Simmons started as Helga started to zone out a bit... but at the same time, she was paying attention, listening in.

 _"Bored. Boy, am I bored. So bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored..."_ Helga sighed as she looked around for something to do... she smirked as she saw Arnold's head had turned to the back. Helga smirked as she pulled out her straw. This was perfect. It had been a little while since she did a couple of spitballs. She quickly chewed up some paper and was about to put it in the straw...

"Helga?"

Helga yelped as she smiled, "Er, yes?"

Helga had now realized that all attention was turned to her. Mr. Simmons gave a frown as he asked, "What, may I ask, were you going to do with that straw?"

Helga yelped, knowing she had been caught. "Er... well... you know, er... stuff..."

Mr. Simmons stretched out a hand and frowned towards Helga. "Now, Helga, I'm all for free and creative uses, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to hand in that straw."

Helga drooped a bit as she handed over the straw. "Here you are..."

"Thank you, Helga. By the way, since I'm on you, could you tell me when the Declaration of Independence was signed?" Mr. Simmons asked as he pocketed the straw.

Helga sighed. "July 4th, 1776."

Mr. Simmons nodded. "Glad you at least paid attention to that. Anyway, moving on..."

As Mr. Simmons left, Helga groaned... then she heard a slight giggle. Helga frowned as she noticed Rhonda and Nadine smirking towards Helga, everyone knowing she got caught...and she knew other kids were laughing was well.

 _"Sure, yuck it up while you can... I'm sure things will be better by the afternoon..."_ Helga thought to herself as she crossed her arms.

Little did she realize that Helga's day was about to get worse from here...

* * *

With that, the second chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
